


Radiance

by Valium



Series: Heregeverso [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valium/pseuds/Valium
Summary: Visenya foi longe demais. Valor nunca mais seria o mesmo, e era tudo culpa dela. Até onde você iria para consertar um erro?
Series: Heregeverso [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017313





	Radiance

Os olhos de Valor jamais tinham sido de outra cor que não o cinza. Uma cor rara, mesmo entre os descendentes da muito antiga Valíria. Não o cinza turbulento das tempestades, ou o cinza revolto do mar à noite. Eram íris de prata pura, líquida, brilhante. Eram olhos calmos.

Visenya se lembrava de como era vê-los em meio ao oceano. Como o resto dos Velaryon, por muitas e muitas gerações a fio, ele era dado ao oceano. Ela preferia mil vezes ver o mundo do ar, do lombo de um dragão. Para ambos, eram condições de paz absoluta. As correntes do oceano e do céu eram para eles estradas. Correriam por elas até seus pés sangrarem, e depois disso, ainda correriam mais. Mas agora, agora não havia céu para ela, e para ele, o mar se tornara uma muralha. Mais do que apenas a cor dos olhos de Valor, ela se lembrava de vê-los em terror puro enquanto tentavam esfriar a pele dele com água salgada, sem resultados. Se lembrava do vapor salgado que subia com cada tentativa falha.

Naquele ponto, entretanto, eles não eram mais prata. Eram ouro. Ouro derretido, brilhando amarelo e laranja e vermelho com o calor. Ele se tornara tão quente. E era culpa sua. Ela tinha noção disso, ainda que não chafurdasse nela. Se sentir culpada não adiantaria de nada, considerando que estava muito bem trancafiada em uma instalação especial construída apenas para ela, no litoral próximo a Ponta Tempestade. Era distante da zona metropolitana, distante o suficiente para que não pudesse ouvir os sons da vida urbana, mas não o suficiente para que deixasse de ver as estradas apinhadas de carros ou as luzes das cidades próximas.

Visenya sentia falta de seu triplamente maldito laboratório em Derivamarca. Grandes painéis de vidro blindado garantiam uma vista exemplar para a praia. Era uma ilha com um sem fim de praias que não possuíam rival. Ao menos era o que pensava. Seu pai a tinha dispensado com um aceno de mão. Se tem interesse na ciência, fique com a ciência. Ele não teria coragem de casá-la com qualquer homem, de todo modo. Ela os assustava. Fossem os herdeiros covardes dos Sete Reinos ou seus irmãos e primos que tinham tanto apreço a ela quanto teriam a uma feiticeira de Assha'i. A ciência era um outro tipo de feitiçaria. Que Visenya se ocupasse dos cálculos e da física quântica. Era uma pretendente a menos ao trono.

Gaemon II, seu pai, era um bom rei. Ela confiava nele. Em Aerion, seu irmão, a quem poderia ter sido prometida, não tanto. Mas ele era inteligente, e faria um bom serviço com uma rainha decente a seu lado. Visenya só não tinha interesse em ser rainha. Os sorrisos confusos de Valor lhe deixavam com a pele arrepiada demais para pensar em se casar com outra pessoa. Ele não entendia nem um décimo de seus cálculos ou seus equipamentos. Parecia achar os fios expostos do laboratório engraçados. Mas sempre estava lá para lembrar a ela de dormir ou de por favor parar e comer. Era a brisa do mar soprando contra seu rosto depois de um dia ocupado. A prata de seus olhos, os cabelos pálidos quase ao ponto do branco, as feições afiadas de seu rosto, os movimentos precisos como uma faca. Ela não podia deixar de citar que encará-lo não era nem um pouco difícil.

Talvez em outra vida, ela tivesse deixado de lado as análises e os cálculos. Limpado o laboratório de seus equipamentos e o transformado em um grande refúgio da vida agitada da realeza, das câmeras, das exigências de ser uma figura pública. Talvez em outra vida ela pudesse sonhar com um casamento ostentoso. Mas não era outra vida. Naquela vida, ela tinha beijos roubados por cima de uma mesa tarde da noite e arrependimentos. Muitos deles.

Ela tinha pensado estar à beira de descobrir algo incrível. Luz. Partículas. Ondas. Toda a parafernália. Talvez pudesse fazer algo mais significativo, mais poderoso, mais útil do que fusões e rupturas de átomos. Mais rentável. Mais fácil. Visenya tinha pensado muitas coisas sobre os próprios experimentos.

É claro que não esperara que dessem errado. Talvez tivesse sido a única vítima, mas ele estivera lá. Mais do que isso, Valor recebeu a pior parte dos efeitos colaterais. Felizmente, eram os únicos lá. Não que isso tivesse ajudado em algo. Visenya também se lembrava de, surda da explosão, balançar desesperadamente o corpo sem consciência dele. Atordoada, foi arrastada para longe pelos bombeiros, ainda gritando no máximo de sua capacidade. Depois disso, tudo foi um borrão até acordar em uma maca, isolada completamente de outros pacientes. Com algemas.

Supôs que isso significava que seria processada pela justiça. Apesar de não gostar da situação, supôs que talvez merecesse aquilo por seus erros.

Era pior do que isso. Seu pai estava furioso, seus irmãos, incrédulos. Aerion se recusava a acreditar na situação, Aegon estava possesso, Baelon estava entristecido além dos limites, Saena não entendia nada. Em silêncio, Visenya ouviu a cada um deles, mas ninguém lhe disse o que queria saber, exceto por sua mãe, Rhaenys. "Você nunca mais vai ser livre", ela anunciou, simples. "É a verdade, meu bem. Não depois do que houve com ele. Ele está vivo, mas ah, aquilo não é uma vida. Ele era um bom homem, Visenya. Mas os deuses cobraram o preço por sua arrogância. Você também não terá uma vida."

As medições de radiação na parede do quarto de quarentena de Visenya não eram altas. Não muito. Mas estavam ali. Era um número suficiente para o convívio com ela ser danoso. Ela esperava cada dia que diminuíssem. Estava ali para isso, certo? Recuperação dos efeitos da explosão. Abençoada fosse a ignorância.

Vestida em um traje pressurizado, para a proteção das pessoas próximas, ela foi levada até Valor, um mês depois. As palavras _o único lugar seguro para ele é dentro de um reator nuclear_ eram uma faca entre a quarta e quinta costelas.

Nos primeiros dias fora pior, lhe disseram. Valor não entendia o que estava acontecendo, e muito menos eles. Mas diferente de Visenya, cuja radiação era fraca o suficiente para permitir contato próximo, Valor emitia o suficiente para não poder estar a menos de metros de distância de qualquer pessoa. Ele tendia a explodir. Com mais frequência quando estava assustado. E a potência... o homem que lhe explicava aquilo tudo parecia maravilhado com a energia que ele podia gerar. Visenya quis afundar o crânio do homem com um pé de cabra.

Ela tentou sorrir para ele, mas seu sorriso tremia. Não tinha como sorrir para algo assim. Ele foi esfriado com água salgada quando voltou-se para ela. Ou ao menos tentaram. Antes de poder dizer qualquer coisa, ele esquentou cada vez mais até explodir novamente, a pele amarela, quase branca da luz e do calor. A única coisa que permanecia quando a explosão acabava eram os olhos, dourados e terríveis. Visenya só sabia pedir desculpas, e foi arrastada para longe mais uma vez.

Sua cela era espaçosa. Confortável. Uma cela de concreto com janelas que sobreviveriam mesmo a Valor. Difícil de abrir. Difícil de fechar. Distante o suficiente para que ela tivesse apenas o mínimo gosto da essência urbana. Uma prisão apenas para um.

Em sua cela, Visenya chorou até ser tomada pela apatia. Sua arrogância seria punida. Era justo. Pelo que tinha feito a ele, era justo.


End file.
